Purpose is to use magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) to monitor non-invasively the oxygenation status of renal medulla and cortex and to study the factors that influence these parameters in physiological and disease states. The hypothesis being tested is that renal medullary oxygenation is influenced by alterations in nitric oxide metabolism. The results of this study may lead to improvement in the diagnosis, prevention and treatment of renal disease.